


Street Rat

by Arcangel64



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangel64/pseuds/Arcangel64





	Street Rat

Imagine this in Ryuk's voice hahaah also Jack is singing to crow  
Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
(That's Everything!)  
One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke  
Riffraff!  
Street rat!  
Soundrel!  
Take that!  
Just a little snack, guys  
Rip him open, take it back, guys  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!  
Who?  
Oh it's sad Crow has hit the bottom  
You Jerk! He's become a a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block  
Stop, thief!  
Vandal!  
Outrage!  
Scandal!  
Let's not be too hasty  
Still I think he's rather tasty  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
Wrong!  
One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump! sang Jack as he and Crow ran away from the guards.


End file.
